


Practicing

by AceMistakes



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: F/M, M/M, Sloppy Makeouts, kinda ooc Christine, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-26 22:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18726331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceMistakes/pseuds/AceMistakes
Summary: Jeremy thinks he's going to die a virgin and Michael offers to help him practice kissing. Christine finds out later and is intrigued.





	1. Freshman Year

**Author's Note:**

> I am way to ace to be writing stuff like this....this is also old and this'll most likely be the closest thing to smut that I'll ever write.

 

Saturday. A day were Michael  and Jeremy can just hang out and play video games. They didn’t have to worry about homework, their popular peers, or just school in general. Both boys were in Michael’s basement, sitting on the bean bags in front of the large screen TV. Controllers in hand and snacks strewn around the room.

 

Jeremy Heere. Sitting on the left hand side, furthest from the stairs. Legs crossed in front of him. Leaning forward in anticipation. We was wearing his normal red, blue, and white striped shirt with jeans and a blue cardigan. His shoes were thrown by the stairs, leaving him in red socks with Spiderman printed on them. His brown hair fell into his face from time to time. Blue eyes trained on the screen in front of him. His face showing his frustration over what was playing on the screen.

 

Michael Mell. Sitting on the right hand side, closest to the staircase. He was leaning back in his bean bag chair, legs out straight in front of him. He was smirking and glanced at Jeremy from time to time. He wore his normal red hoodie with jeans and the white headphones around his neck. His shoes thrown near Jeremy’s leaving him in his weed printed socks. His black hair pushed back and his brown eyes sparkled in triumph.

 

Michael chuckled. “Dude, you suck at this. How many rounds are we going to play until you give up?” he teased.

 

Jeremy huffed as his character was once again thrown from the battlefield. Another win for Michael. “Ugh. I’m done with this.” he groaned and leaned back in the bean bag so he was laying down. He dropped his controller next to him and stared at the ceiling.

 

Michael laughed. “About time.” he said. He also put down his controller but moved to face Jeremy instead of lay down.

 

Jeremy rolled his eyes and moved his head to look at Michael. A look of nervousness but determination shown. “You think I’ll die a virgin?” he asked.

 

Michael looked confused. “Dude, where’d this come from?” he asked in surprise.

 

Jeremy shrugged. “It’s just been on my mind for a while. Ugh I haven’t even kissed a girl yet.” he groaned and moved his hands to cover his face.

 

Michael chuckled. “You’re not going to die a virgin, Jerbear.” he said and shook his head.

 

”I bet I am because the first girl I’ll ever kiss will probably be scared off by my lack of skill in kissing.”

 

Michael laughed. “Skill in kissing?” he asked. “Dude, I’m pretty sure lots of people haven’t kissed anyone yet. No one’s going to be scared off because they were your first kiss.”

 

Jeremy huffed and dropped his hands back onto the bean bag. “Well aren’t- don’t people, like, practice or something?” he muttered. His face now an adorable shade of red.

 

”Practice? Oh my god Jeremy you’re hopeless.” Michael breathed out as he laughed at the statement.

 

”Oh shut up! I bet lots of people practice kissing! That way they’ll be a perfect kisser for whoever they date. Or something like that-”

 

”Practice with me then.” Michael suggested. God, he hoped that his face wasn’t as red as he thought it was.

 

Jeremy cut off his rambling and stared at Michael. His blush spreading to his ears and neck. “I-uhm- what?” he squeaked. 

 

”Practice kissing with me dude.”

 

Jeremy stared for a little longer and gulped before sitting up and nodding. “O-Okay. Yeah. I’ll practice w-with you.” he muttered.

 

”Wait really?” Michael asked in shock. He really hadn’t expected Jeremy to say yes. He thought that the other would yell at him for joking around and they’d go back to playing video games.

 

”I-uhm- yeah. If you w-were serious.” Jeremy replied, shrinking into himself a little.

 

”Okay. I don’t really know how to start.”

 

”Just start leaning towards each other?” Jeremy suggested, looking at Michael nervously.

 

Michael nodded. Oh god, he was going to kiss his crush. The boy he’s been in love with since 7th grade. This adorable boy who stuttered when he was nervous and got flustered very easily. This boy who was currently leaning towards Michael, gaze dropping to his lips at times. When their lips met there weren’t any fireworks. It was awkward and hesitant. Lips barely touching. It lasted a couple seconds before Jeremy pulled away.

 

”This was a mistake. I’m gonna die a virgin. I’m going to die and this’ll be my only kiss. And this doesn’t even count because I messed it up. Oh-” Jeremy’s rambling was once again cut off by Michael though this time it was because Michael’s hand went around the back of Jeremy’s neck and pulled him forward into a messy, rough kiss. Jeremy let out a squeak in surprise. Oh man, that was adorable. 

 

Jeremy’s eyes were open before slipping closed. Michael’s glasses were pressed painfully against his face. Michael pulled away and leaned his forehead against Jeremy’s. “Good?” he breathed in question.

 

Jeremy opened his mouth to say something but no words came out so he just nodded. “Good.” Michael breathed before kissing Jeremy again. This kiss was still messy but not as rough. It was gentle and perfect. Jeremy pressed closer to Michael, who wrapped his hands around Jeremy’s waist and pulled him into his lap. Jeremy’s hands moved grip the front of Michael’s hoodie. He let out a small moan into the kiss. Michael pulled away and stared at Jeremy in shock. “Did you just-?” he asked.

 

Jeremy’s blush, which was disappearing a bit, was back at full force. “Oh my god.” he groaned and covered his face. Michael chuckled and grabbed Jeremy’s wrists, pulling his hands away from his face. He hummed. “I want to see if I could make you do that again.” he breathed then dipped his head to mouth at Jeremy’s neck, letting go as he did so.

 

”Oh god, Michael.” Jeremy breathed. He rested his head on Michael’s shoulder, tilting his head to side slightly. Giving Michael more to explore. His hands went back to gripping Michael’s hoodie and Michael’s returned to his waist. Michael smiled a little against Jeremy’s neck and he continued biting and licking at certain spots on Jeremy’s neck causing little hickeys to appear. Michael pulled away after a while and looked at his work.

 

”I forgot you bruise easily.” Michael breathed out. 

 

Jeremy hummed. “Don’t care. Felt good.” he breathed against Michael’s shoulder.

 

Michael chuckled. This boy will be the death of him. He was just too goddamned adorable. And now? Jeremy was sitting on Michael’s lap, blissed out, with his head resting on Michael’s shoulder, hands gripping his hoodie. Jeremy lifted his head and just stared into Michael’s eyes for a bit. Then he leaned forward and kissed him again.


	2. Junior Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This really should not be it's own chapter because it's so short but whatever....they're set in different times.

Jeremy had finally managed to work up the courage to ask Christine out. They had been dating for a few weeks now and Jeremy was happy. They were currently standing by her locker. Jeremy waiting for Christine to get her books so he could walk her to class.

”So have you kissed anyone before?” Christine asked Jeremy. Jeremy, for the life of him, tried to recall how they got to this topic. Should he lie about what he and Michael did in freshman year or? Well she is his first girlfriend, so she probably expected to be his first kiss.

”Well, uhm, not that I can recall.” Jeremy replied. He nearly jumped five feet into the air when someone suddenly grabbed his shoulder and leaned against the right side of his back. 

”That’s bullshit and you know it, Jer.” the person- Michael- said. His face close to Jeremy’s ear. He sounded serious but from the corner of his eye, Jeremy could tell that Michael was smirking.

”Oh?” Christine asked in an interested tone.

”Uhm well- I-” Jeremy stammered. 

Michael chuckled and let go of Jeremy’s shoulder. He moved to stand at Jeremy’s right side. “Jerbear was complaining that he would die a total virgin in freshman year. Said that he needed to practice kissing. So we practiced.” Michael said, almost smugly.

Jeremy blushed in embarrassment. Christine giggled and leaned up to kiss Jeremy’s cheek. “Oh my, you’re adorable.” she said with a smile. “So how many times have you practiced with Michael?”

”Uhm, a-a few times?” Jeremy said uncertainty. He glanced at Michael who nodded in agreement. His hands played with the front of his shirt, a nervous habit he picked up.

”You two.” Christine breathed and shook her head with a fond smile. She closed her locker and turned to head to class. She looked at Jeremy, a mischievous glint in her hazel eyes. “Maybe you could let me watch one of these practice sessions.” she whispered before walking off leaving both boys spluttering in shock and embarrassment, watching her leave.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @acemistakes


End file.
